


開車短篇合輯(櫻佐)

by Esdeathfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeathfan/pseuds/Esdeathfan
Summary: 忽然間想練習開車，想到什麼就寫什麼，隨心所欲。☆春野櫻攻☆宇智波佐助受
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	1. 春藥梗

**Author's Note:**

> ▪再次強調是佐助受哦  
> ▪純粹「練習」開車  
> ▪都是私設大概吧  
> ▪ooc正常操作  
> ▪調整了兩方不平等的關係  
> >櫻比原作要強勢一些  
> >佐助以12歲個性為主  
> (就是傲嬌彆扭啦XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪不是很強烈的春藥  
> ▪不要問佐助怎麼中的

說起宇智波佐助，大部分人都會用高傲冷酷來形容。黑曜石般的眸子淡薄而銳利，如名刀的利刃，忍界最強的稱號和惡名昭彰的姓氏更是讓人難以生起親近之意。 

春野櫻倒不怎麼覺得，反正宇智波佐助就是她的同班成員，曾經的敵人，如今的男朋友。 

如果真要論何為最讓她困擾的，那就是她男朋友是個中了春藥也能性冷淡的男人。原本以為是因為他們兩人都很忙，佐助君長時間不在村子，她又常常留宿醫院，所以佐助君從未要求做這種事，結果是因為佐助君有不能言的問題啊…… 

「佐助君，這種事不想去醫院檢查我可以理解。」櫻撥開對方汗濕的瀏海，以免對方過長的頭髮落入眼睛裡。 

「但發現身體狀況不佳時，還是要說才行。」 

她工作完回到家，就發現佐助君躺在沙發上。她本來很開心佐助君難得回村，但聽到佐助君急促毫無規律的呼吸聲，作為一名醫療忍者，立刻察覺到對方的不對勁。 

一看對方臉蛋潮紅、不正常的呼吸頻率、緊繃狀態的肌肉和出汗情況，不是感冒，就是中了春藥。檢查之後發現是春藥，四肢無力、查克拉運行不順、褲子濡濕……簡單來說，現在的佐助君可以稱之為柔弱可欺。 

而且她還發現了男朋友有勃起困難，明明中了春藥褲子卻依舊平坦。身為醫者她是不會笑出來，但這的確增加了解決問題的困難性，畢竟不能靠前面發洩。 

宇智波佐助的瞳孔渙散，長達幾個小時的身體燥熱讓他的意識有些模糊。他對大部分毒藥有免疫性，但春藥卻是第一次遇見。 

他不想去醫院也不想去那種骯髒的地方，也不想讓水月那幾個傢伙知道他中了春藥，但櫻在醫院工作，勃起困難更讓他連自己解決都不行，只好強自忍耐，可奈何藥效卻遲遲不消退。 

櫻花的香氣圍繞在他身邊，讓他的理智些許回籠。下半身像是有團火在燒，他不可抑制的發出低喘，連衣服的摩擦都是一種折磨。 

看著男朋友如此脆弱的模樣，櫻無意識的舔了舔嘴唇。總覺得這樣的佐助君意外的可愛呢？ 

櫻拍了拍自己的臉頰，讓腦袋中奇怪的想法滾出去。櫻脫下自己的外套，隨手放在遠處，往廚房的方向走去。 

「櫻……」 

佐助發出沙啞的低喃聲，情慾焚身的感覺讓向來冷清的他相當不適應。 

「稍等我一下，我很快回來，好嗎？」 

櫻盡可能的放緩聲音，像在哄年幼的孩子。她拿出醫療箱，找到乾淨的醫療手套和適合潤滑的藥膏，並在廚房把手洗乾淨。 

拿好預備用具，櫻在佐助身旁單膝跪下。 

「佐助君，春藥是可以忍耐的，但這種春藥會隨著查克拉量而持續越長時間，我預估會持續兩天以上。」 

櫻解釋著。春藥沒有解藥，要嘛忍，要嘛就只能發生肉體關係，但佐助君的情況沒辦法和女子做愛卻是事實。 

「而還有一個方法，我會刺激你後穴的敏感帶，讓你射精。你要選擇哪一個呢？佐助君？」 

作為一名醫者，櫻完全不覺得這種事有什麼好害羞的，但對慾望寡淡的佐助而言，這話無疑太過直白，讓他不太好意思直視對方的眼睛。 

他垂眸思考了下，這種狀態他不是不能忍，但他還有任務在身。效率優先的決定方式讓他選擇了把自己交給對方。 

櫻心下了然，面薄的佐助君選了最快速的方法。 

「先稍微睡一下吧，我帶你去洗澡。」 

她把男子架在肩上，帶著對方去往浴室。手底下的皮膚白皙而柔嫩，和女子相比甚至猶勝一籌。櫻快速的把兩人洗乾淨，也順便確定了對方的確有勃起困難。 

將男子放在柔軟的床舖上，讓對方側躺好方便自己動作。櫻套上剛剛拿出的醫療手套，把藥膏均勻的塗在手指上和對方的後穴周圍。 

後穴擴張這件事其實不難，但需要耐下性子。櫻的指尖微微陷入後穴，男子不適的輕哼一聲。 

「弄疼你了？」 

半昏半醒的佐助呼出一口氣，向對方搖了搖頭。下體突然傳來的異物感讓他很不習慣，但還能接受。 

「那我繼續了。」 

櫻慢慢的把一根手指完全探入對方的後穴，輕柔的攪動著。身下的人蜷曲著身子，不安的抓緊床單，忍耐著後方微弱卻陌生的刺激。 

「哈……唔……」佐助無法控制的發出喘息，麻癢感澆熄了燥熱，卻愈發撩撥著他的神經。 

兩根手指在後穴裡摩擦，探索著未知的敏感點。櫻心想她記得在這附近，前列腺的位置。 

忽地男子身體一震，雙唇洩出高亢的呻吟。黑色的眸子染上層層水光，雪白的肌膚透出薄紅，妖艷而勾人。 

「啊……啊……嗯……」佐助赤紅著臉，緊緊咬住手指不讓自己發出丟人的聲音。 

櫻沒有持續按壓前列腺，她很清楚對於初次體驗的人來說不適合過度刺激。摩擦內膜的感受也是很重要的，她仔細的照顧著內壁，時不時觸碰前列腺。 

她發現這樣的刺激是有用的，男子的性器漸漸抬頭，滴著黏膩透明的汁液。櫻用另一隻手套弄著陰莖，足夠的醫學知識讓她很瞭解男人性器的敏感處，她就專往敏感處下手。 

後方一波又一波的刺激傳遞到腦子，不識情慾滋味的佐助很快就沉溺在快感裡。生理性淚水滑落他的面頰，微張的紅唇不自覺發出悅耳的呻吟。修長的手指抓皺了床單，連指節都微微泛白。 

櫻注意到男子對情慾的不安情緒，她褪下手套，把對方撈起來，讓對方能背靠在自己懷裡。佐助困惑的抬起眼眸，後穴的空虛感讓他頗為難耐，但肌膚的接觸的確讓他感到安心。 

她親吻了下對方的額頭，拉起對方的手放在對方的胸上，揉捏著平坦的肌肉，撫摸著淺褐色的乳頭。男子發出嗚咽聲，胸膛異樣的快感讓他舒服到不自覺的扭了扭腰。 

女子纖細的手指挑逗著小小的乳尖，揉捏著逐漸挺立的果實。她的手因為長期接觸消毒水所以不算滑嫩，但男子的手明顯更為粗糙，長期用刀讓他的手指帶著薄繭。櫻刻意讓對方的手摩擦著嬌嫩的乳肉，佐助君的胸部倒是意外的敏感。 

「這裡就交給你了喔，佐助君。」 

意識朦朧的佐助臉蛋漲紅，潛意識裡覺得這個動作很羞恥，但對快感的欲求卻讓他停不下來。 

該說不愧是佐助君嗎？櫻看著柔順的男子，讓他的頭能靠在自己的肩上，好有個支撐點。即使中了春藥也沒有做出什麼過激的舉動，反而變得坦率了呢。 

櫻繼續探到後方，已經擴張開來的後穴迫不及待的想要吞吃異物，兩根手指很輕易的就進入了。她繼續重複著一邊套弄陰莖，一邊刺激著內膜的行為，但這次她沒有像剛剛那樣淺嚐即止，她刻意的在前列腺上按壓，有時將此處捻起，或在周遭打圈。櫻感受到內膜堆疊上來，一股一股的淫液弄濕了她整個手掌。 

對方雪白修長的大腿下意識的想併起，櫻只好也用腿架開。幸好佐助君現在四肢無力，不然她一定做不到這種高難度姿勢。靠在對方肩上的男子仰起了頭，露出脆弱的脖頸，黑色的髮絲弄得櫻覺得有些癢，又有些想在那白嫩的脖子上留下粉紅色的痕跡。 

耳邊不斷傳來男子特有的、磁性又甜膩的呻吟，對方的瞳孔無法對焦，全然沉浸在情慾裡的模樣。櫻的心情頗為愉快，這樣子的佐助君真的是太可愛了。 

手中的陰莖開始一跳一跳的，懷中的身軀也在抽搐顫抖。櫻加快了套弄的速度，邊刺激著龜頭和尿孔，另一隻手則模仿著抽插的動作，噗哧噗哧的聲音回響在房間內，連帶著隱隱約約的水聲。 

男子倏地側過上半身，緊緊抱住了在他身上耕耘的愛人。一聲高昂的尖叫響徹房間，白濁沾滿櫻的手。她隨手抹在床單上，反正明天都要洗，再髒下去也沒什麼關係。 

發現埋在她頸窩的人一聲不吭，櫻擔心的撥開遮住對方面頰的瀏海，卻發現對方早就昏睡過去了。櫻放棄了帶他們兩人再去洗一次澡的想法，沒有意識的人可是很沉的，而且藥效退去後佐助君的力氣好像就回來了，她拉不開抱住她的手。 

又不能用怪力……不然真的得去醫院了……櫻瞄了眼對方泥濘的股間，連大腿都泛著水光，不得不說佐助君還挺有天分的。 

初次體驗大多都會比較乾澀，所以她才準備了手套和潤滑用藥膏，怕指甲弄傷對方的內膜，結果佐助君出乎意料的有天賦呢……總不可能是佐助君自己玩過吧。 

嘛，算了，她也累了，讓她先休息吧。


	2. 人魚梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪可能是中了秘術  
> ▪其實也是浴室play

宛如星辰點綴的黑色鱗片閃閃發亮，夜幕般的長髮柔順的垂下，繪畫著美好的旖旎。雪嫩的肌膚在水中透起一層薄紅，本是修長的雙腿卻變成了黑色魚尾，傾國傾城的人魚公主害羞的躲在愛人頸窩，連耳根都透著羞澀。 

拿了張凳子坐在浴缸旁的櫻認真的打量美麗的魚尾，倒也沒有刻意的打趣埋在她肩上不想面對的男人。在外面中了禁術只好先回來，解決的唯一辦法只有做愛什麼的，可能真的太挑戰佐助君的羞恥心了。櫻打算把羞紅著臉說讓我高潮的佐助君永遠記在腦海，這可比中春藥而意識不清的佐助君更讓她印象深刻。 

隨手一撈把對方細膩的長髮握在掌心，櫻暗嘆這髮質真讓人羨慕，比井野耀眼的金髮還要好摸。另一隻手順著對方胸膛往下，感受手底下柔嫩的肌膚慢慢緊繃，耳邊傳來低沉的悶哼。 

再往下面差不多人類重要部位的地方，櫻摸到一道隱藏的細縫。櫻猜想這應該就是人魚的生殖器了，但她沒有立刻插入，在水中不好塗潤滑，她也不知道會不會有乾澀的問題，如果弄傷對方就不好了。櫻細緻的摸索，在最上方處按壓到一塊小小的突起物，出乎意料的聽見對方發出動人的低喘。 

櫻嘗試揉捏那塊突起，肉感十足，而且還在慢慢地以肉眼可見的速度膨脹起來，直到長成約成年男性性器的大小。櫻好奇但不快的套弄著，時不時用指腹摩擦頂端，刮過頂端不明顯的小口。 

「唔啊……嗯……啊……」 

佐助下意識地攀緊浴缸邊緣，陌生又略帶熟悉的快感刺激著他的腦袋，而和之前不同的是，他現在無比清醒。櫻看著水中的些許白濁和對方腹部的抽搐情況，猜測這部位類似女性的陰蒂，卻有男性膨脹射精的構造。 

所以持續刺激應該是個不錯的選擇。櫻加快了速度，聽著一聲高過一聲的驚喘，那婉轉的呻吟甚至出現泣音。她覺得鎖骨附近有些濕意，但也有可能只是水濺了上來。 

毛茸茸的腦袋依舊埋在她頸子旁，及腰的長髮乖巧的貼在後背上，勾勒出引人遐想的曲線。櫻原本在撫摸頭髮的手也往下探去，摸到那條微微外翻的細縫，那裡已經開始分泌淫液，在水中也能感受到不同的滑膩感。 

櫻克制著力道，小心翼翼地進入。敏感的穴口顫顫巍巍地歡迎入侵者，又在接觸到粗糙指腹時忍不住一縮。直到手指整根沒入，櫻試探性地往外拉出，體會了一把嫩肉的依依不捨。 

穴口比她想的要柔軟，汁液的溢出更是超乎她想像的多，在水中她都能接收到黏膩濕滑的觸覺。櫻一口氣增加到三根手指，多了幾分狠勁，摩擦著裡頭痙攣的穴肉，一吸一吐的咬著給予自身快感的異物，享受著熾熱而刺激的愉悅，水面都在翻滾，打出一層一層的小波浪。 

「嗚嗚……啊……啊－－」 

逃避的人兒終是無法控制的發出哭聲，被快感逼出的淚水滴滴答答的順著對方鎖骨凹陷流下，隱沒在衣服的領子裡。對方還穿著簡單的居家服，而自己則一絲不掛，隱密的地方還在對方手中不斷被蹂躪，巨大的反差和羞恥讓佐助停不住抽泣，下體傳來的快感更是讓情況雪上加霜。 

對於自尊心高的人而言，比起奪走性命，剝光衣服丟在街上讓眾人圍觀反而對他們更有威脅性。人魚公主受不住的用尾鰭拍打水面，哭喊聲混雜著激烈的水聲，水花濺出灑了浴室滿地的水。櫻是不在意地板和自己滿身浸濕的狼狽，但她擔心對方的魚尾會撞傷，畢竟浴缸不算很大。 

她暫時停下動作，安撫性的吻了吻對方額頭，在佐助君面前她總有無盡的溫柔。讓對方緊握浴缸邊緣的手搭在自己的肩上，聽到對方發出輕輕的、宛若撒嬌般的嚶嚀，櫻難免心頭一軟。 

「受不了就抱緊我，佐助君。」 

知道對方才第二次嘗試這種事情，和長時間接觸醫療知識的自己不同，櫻盡可能的緩和對方情緒，讓對方能感到安心。感覺像在哄孩子一樣……櫻好笑的想起自己在醫院新成立的工作。 

一手繞過對方緊繃的背，挑逗似的劃過僵硬的背脊，惹的對方顫慄低泣。佐助君真的很敏感呢……櫻繼續向下，在水中跳動的肉莖吐出白液，浮在水面薄薄一層意外的色情。 

如月光映照的鱗片在顫動，外翻的穴肉艷紅的如正欲盛放的花蕾，嬌嫩可欺，但肉莖卻遲遲未有射精的跡象。看來原本的體質也影響到了人魚化後的身體呢，櫻再次打開對方那個脆弱而貪婪的肉穴，那裡來者不拒的歡迎授予快樂的手指。 

細緻的內膜緊緊吸附著，抽出拉進使得對方一顫一顫的，肌肉緊實的腰腹不自覺的挺起，在水中看上去秀色可餐。 

「噫……嗯……」 

壓抑的啜泣隱藏在水聲下，對方環繞自己頸脖的手愈發緊收，像在隱藏失控似的，櫻覺得自己會被勒死。雖然知道對方只是自制慣了怪不得，但櫻還是惡趣味的往對方紅透的耳朵吹了口氣。 

對方猛地抬頭，奇麗的雙瞳盈滿水氣，帶著迷茫和些許渴求。櫻心情愉悅的吻了吻對方的輪迴眼，讓對方的手稍微放鬆。 

「吶，佐助君，我不想死在做愛的時候啊。」 

櫻打趣的笑道，刻意的強調做愛兩個字，讓對方的臉頰跟夕陽一樣赤紅。佐助明瞭對方在拿自己尋開心，念頭一轉，報復性的把對方拉進浴缸。 

「啊－－」 

櫻好笑的看著埋在她胸前的男人，他白皙寬闊的肩膀在哆嗦。在落入水中前集中查克拉讓自己浮在水上對她而言不是什麼難事，但某個男人忘了自己的私處還在她手裡，這樣一拉怕是刺激不小吧，而且對方的肉莖還摩擦到她的衣服，又是一個刺激。 

「佐助君，你在耍可愛嗎？」 

「閉嘴……嗚……」 

俊俏的臉蛋漲紅，尚未乾透的淚痕又開始落下生理性淚水，微抿的紅唇也擋不住抽噎。櫻寵溺的吻上對方柔韌的雙唇，嘖嘖的交纏聲和晃蕩的水聲充斥在浴室裡。 

在肉莖上快速滑動，摳弄嬌嫩的頂端，指尖稍許刺入不堪刺激的小口，逼得對方扭著腰再次把手搭在她的肩上，發出唔唔的輕哼。 

連續的撞擊對方幼滑濕潤的肉穴，手指不時勾起，收縮的通道歡快的吞吐，貪求著快感。 

佐助半瞇著雙眸，視線朦朧的只看得到一片櫻色。口腔被對方舔了個遍，他跟不上對方的節奏，腦袋一片空白，什麼都想不了。 

「唔－－嗯嗯－－」 

身體接近崩潰邊緣，魚尾不由自主的磨蹭著對方，想得到一些撫慰。佐助抓緊手底下的衣服，滿心都是想要宣洩體內堆積的快感，殘餘不多的理智也無法限制住高亢的呻吟。 

「啊啊－－」 

倏地白光乍現，佐助弓起身子，仰起脖頸劃出一道優美的曲線，像是瀕死一樣痙攣不已。肉莖一股一股的吐出精液，男子終歸是受不住了，雙眼一閉昏了過去。 

櫻眼明手快的扶住對方的肩膀，男子瑰麗的魚尾轉變成了兩條潔白無暇的長腿。跨出浴缸的櫻隨手把身上濕透的衣服丟進衣物籃，把昏迷的男子撈出來，用熱水把兩個人洗乾淨。 

「佐助君好像不是很擅長這種事呢。」 

兩道身影躺在床上，櫻喃喃道。


	3. 觸手梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪我乃佐助後媽(×  
> ▪這篇是真沒邏輯  
> ▪搞不懂我累了腎疼  
> ▪ooc注意

肌理分明的身子被吊在半空中，黑色的條狀生物纏上白皙的皮膚，在男子的身上遊走，滑膩的分泌物閃著一層水光。 

「唔……」 

男子的雙眸緊閉，冷峻的面容帶著不明顯的薄紅，豔麗的雙唇發出不適的喘息。 

櫻快速的審視卷軸，卻無奈找不到關於解決這種生物的方法。火遁起不了作用，砍掉只會越長越多，雖然它沒有很強的攻擊性，但也很難處理。 

「佐助君……你還好嗎？」 

黑色上衣被撕的粉碎，前襟坦露出一片雪白；長褲掛在膝蓋，修長的雙腿被分的大開，一眼望去盡是旖旎景色。 

佐助些微睜開眸子，迷茫一閃而過。觸手的汁液不但會讓人身體發軟，還帶著催情成分，麻癢的感覺隨著觸手擴散開來。 

「沒有解……嗯！」 

倏地，觸手咕溜一聲鑽進男子口中，滿滿當當的，黑色和白淨的面頰形成誘人的反差。頭顱被迫仰起，過載的唾液和黏液溢出口腔，兩道水痕滑過嘴角，滴滴答答的落在地板上。 

「唔……嗯……」 

觸手在佐助口中抽插，無可抑制的嘔吐感直衝腦門，一聲又一聲的悶哼從喉嚨傳出來。櫻無措的站在幾步之外，這種生物對她不感興趣，但也同樣不讓她靠近，她又不可能丟下佐助君去搬救兵，畢竟這種生物還是會攻擊。 

兩條觸手緩緩靠近佐助的胸膛，頂端伸出細小的尖針，時不時滴下乳白色的液體。 

「那是什麼……喂等等！」 

看到尖針刺入佐助君的乳孔，櫻著急的想向前，無奈卻被觸手拉住，手腳立刻失了力氣。 

被堵住了嘴發不出聲音，佐助瑰麗的雙瞳不自覺的瞪大，失焦地望著天花板。身體被情熱弄得發疼，空虛感不斷從下身傳來，持續地吞食著自制和理智。此時此刻乳尖的些許疼痛已經算不得什麼了，微薄的快感反而安慰了饑渴的身子。 

發覺對方沒有流血，還舒服地向觸手的方向挺起了胸口，櫻以為暫時可以鬆口氣，但又在下一秒焦急了起來。 

「佐助君！你……！」 

觸手死死拉住櫻的四肢，緊的都勒出了紅痕。不得靠近的櫻無助地望著佐助君的胸脯逐漸漲大，直到和水蜜桃差不多大小才停下。細針緩慢抽出，粉嫩的乳頭已經變成艷熟的紅色，被撐開的小孔滲出白液，一股奶香味四溢在房間裡。 

為什麼感覺比她還大……不對，她在想什麼！ 

聞到了那股清甜的香味，櫻不安的皺起眉頭。這種感覺……就好像在哺乳期的母親？ 

離開胸部的觸手繼續往下摸索，試探性地戳了一下挺立的肉莖。佐助半瞇著眼瞳，形狀嬌美的雙乳映入眼簾，黑色觸手的最前端變成半透明的套子狀，慢慢吞下自己的分身。 

快感從下腹傳來，佐助發出舒服的嗚咽。套子的吸附感恰好地擠壓著肉棒，凹凸不平的內層摩擦著敏感的莖身，一股吸力刺激著龜頭，早已不堪負荷的身子緊繃地射出濃稠的白濁。 

生理性淚水在佐助的眼瞳中打轉，即便理智模糊不清，他還是感到十分的羞恥。被異類的生物玩弄，身體被弄得奇怪，甚至還射了出來…… 

精液被觸手吸收，連點痕跡都不剩。從套子的底部伸出一條更加纖細的條狀物，在肉棒頂端打轉，逗弄著細小的尿孔。 

「唔－－」 

條狀物忽地深入龜頭，在狹窄的通道裡律動。男子劇烈掙扎了起來，淺黃色液體從被撐大的孔洞裡流出，腥臊味立刻取代了奶香。 

忍者的身體即使沒了查克拉，也比普通人要強健的多。意識朦朧的佐助試圖擺脫觸手的控制，力道大的觸手差點抓不住。 

觸手像是有智慧似的，察覺到獵物的反抗想法，伸出另一條觸手纏繞在男子的脖子上，逐漸收緊。缺氧的窒息感襲捲腦袋，躁動的身體一陣一陣痙攣，最後緩和下來。 

「住手啊！」 

擔心對方的櫻此刻已經管不上觸手會增殖了，暴力的用查克拉刀劃開觸手，衝上前扯開纏在對方脖子上的生物，確認對方是否活著。 

還好……還好還有呼吸…… 

櫻抱緊從半空落下的佐助，她還以為……瞥向不遠處的觸手，觸手在她攻擊的那刻害怕的退開了。拿出隨身的苦無，櫻覺得要是再為了這種生物的特性而什麼都不做的話，最後一定會出問題。 

碧色眼眸不動聲色的打量觸手數量，將戰鬥用手套套上。十三條－－八支苦無咻地一聲插在觸手上，把對方釘在了地板。櫻一個反手又丟出三支，最後直接徒手抓住剩餘的兩條。 

呼……輕輕鬆鬆嘛，要不是突然出現，佐助君哪有可能被抓住呢。櫻轉身回去想找佐助，卻發現還有一條正試圖用針攻擊男子－－ 

「佐助君！」 

一個心驚，櫻放開觸手，向對方跑去。 

該死，分裂出來的嗎！ 

查克拉刀凝聚於手，風聲破開，黑色觸手啪嗒一聲落在地上。 

櫻回頭想去捉住她剛剛放開的觸手，卻悲哀的發現來不及了。兩條觸手猛然抓住她沒有護肘遮住的手臂，觸手的特殊黏液立刻起了作用，四肢無力的感覺又再次出現。其餘原本被苦無釘住的觸手也利用利刃割開自己，本只有十一條瞬間變成兩倍，在空中舞動甚是詭異。 

跪坐在佐助身旁，櫻望著觸手謹慎地把她的手架在頭頂，不讓她再有攻擊的機會。這觸手的靈性真的挺高的……櫻咬緊下唇，思考著還有什麼方法可以脫離這尷尬的境地。 

觸手再次纏上佐助的身體，昏過去的男子不適的嚶嚀，蒼白的臉浮上大片紅霞。催情劑……櫻瞅著束縛她的觸手，這種黏液的催情成分對女性不管用吧，所以才對她比較防範嗎……？ 

這次觸手沒有再把佐助吊起，也不再小心翼翼的試探，毫不猶豫地拉開姣好的雙腿，往後方探索而去。觸手頂端分泌出大量液體，塗抹在洞口上，粉色的花蕾緊張的縮放，波光粼粼的。 

大約拇指粗細的觸手緩緩地探進小穴，往脆弱而敏感的內部深入。隨著觸手動作，男子的長腿逐漸蹬直，腳趾頭緊繃的蜷曲起來。 

佐助仰起臉蛋，漲紅的面頰像是喘不過氣來，急促的大口呼吸。櫻怕對方撞傷後腦勺，用膝蓋遲緩的挪過去，讓對方可以枕在她的膝上。 

對方的眼皮輕顫，奇麗的瞳孔迷濛的望著她，被欲望逼出的淚水滑過男子的側臉。腸道內的觸手生出顆粒，直徑開始伸長，本來窄小的肉洞被撐到成年男性手腕大小，鼓漲感從下腹傳來。 

粗長的觸手抽送起來，不規則的形狀刺激著腸壁，連櫻都能看到腹部底下的蠕動。柔軟的內膜貼合著觸手，顆粒一下一下地磨蹭著敏感點。腸肉層層堆疊，擠壓著入侵者，過載的快感從尾椎骨傳來，肉穴吐出淫液，像是壞掉了一樣，被觸手抽拉的行為流的滿地都是。 

此時此刻的佐助已經泣不成聲了。粉嫩的穴肉被拉的外翻，穴心被頂的又疼又爽，催情劑搞得他思緒一片迷茫，只有想要兩字在腦中不斷叫囂。 

一條怪異的觸手倏地竄出，前端形似男性的龜頭，莖身則像是套了許多套環，一節一節的凹凸不平。原本在後穴抽插的觸手撤出，穴口挽留似的縮緊，像張小嘴吸吮著新的觸手頂部。 

噗哧一聲，拳頭大小的觸手頂入後穴，淫靡的水聲聽得人面紅耳赤。男子弓起背脊，朦朧的雙眸流出洶湧的眼淚，紅唇發出無聲的尖叫。 

無法壓抑的呻吟從雙唇中洩出，意亂情迷的俊美臉龐都是淚痕，仰起的脖子如瀕死的天鵝，優美而令人心生愛憐。櫻勉強的低下頭，安撫性地親吻被觸手磨蹭到紅腫的薄唇。 

又覺得這個姿勢實在艱難，櫻退開動了動僵硬的肩膀，手被束縛在頭頂委實讓她的手臂有些發麻。察覺溫柔的吻不見了，被攪弄到亂七八糟的佐助睜大茫然的雙眼，張著小口，伸出一小截粉紅色的舌頭向對方討吻。 

好、好可愛－－！佐助君－－！ 

櫻再次吻上去，舌頭交纏在一起，滿嘴的甜膩。已經沒有什麼意識的佐助舒服地瞇起眼睛，像是被順毛的貓咪，觸手突然進入帶來的鈍痛立刻煙消雲散。 

後頭的觸手不甘示弱，操弄起緊緻的肉穴，引得男子一陣一陣的哆嗦。觸手上的套環開始以不同速度旋轉，刮過嬌嫩的肉壁，被填得飽漲的小穴氾濫成災，色情的水聲迴盪在房間裡。 

抽動的頻率越來越快，平坦的腹部被頂起，看上去詭異的勾人。男子的眼角發紅，清冷的嗓子有些沙啞，快感讓他的身體不受控地痙攣，肉棒跳動著射出精液，後穴跟著收緊，死死咬住裡頭肆虐的觸手。 

觸手像在打樁一樣，次次頂到深處，又狠又猛。最後一個深插，觸手卡在肉穴的敏感帶上，大量的白液洶湧噴出，沖刷著淫水四溢的腸肉。 

「嗚……」 

繃直的身軀香汗淋漓，男子低低的嗚咽著。小腹逐漸隆起，像是懷胎六月一般，圓滾滾的。 

出乎意料的，碰的一聲，觸手化作白煙消失了。櫻轉動僵直的手臂，一臉的莫名其妙，但最後也只能無奈的嘆口氣，打算抱起神志不清的人兒去清理。 

「唔……啊……櫻……」 

男子發出難受的呻吟，指節分明的雙手扶著腹部，雙腿胡亂的蹬動，白濁從穴口裡流淌出來。 

發覺對方有異，櫻著急地把手搭在對方肚皮上，用查克拉去探知。 

……有顆蛋，而且還快要出來了。 

雖然沒有接生過蛋，但她好歹也是接生過胎兒的。櫻強自鎮定，把對方的上半身扶起來，讓他可以靠在自己身上，好使勁生產。 

巧妙的架開對方的腿，櫻把左手橫到對方面前，作為他抓著施力的點；右手放在對方的腹部上，綠色查克拉的光芒閃爍著。 

腸道不比陰道有韌性，她怕佐助君會受傷，而且此時的佐助君大概也沒多少力氣了。 

「佐助君，我說用力你就跟著做，好嗎？」 

半昏迷的男子怔怔的應聲，櫻花的芬芳令人安心，從腹部傳來的暖流喚回些許意識。 

與此同時，肚子的漲痛愈發明顯。暫時合不攏的穴口緊張的縮放，觸手射進去的白色液體弄的股間濕淋淋的。 

「用力－－」 

「唔嗯……」 

腸肉擠壓著蛋，緩慢的把異物推出去，像是在排泄的感覺讓男子羞恥心爆棚。蛋殼摩擦過內壁的快感使得性器微微抬頭，佐助咬緊牙關抑制著呻吟，全身的肌肉繃得死緊。 

蛋的鈍端在穴口初顯，這本該是個好消息，但櫻注意到了問題。腸道裡頭的白液雖然有潤滑的功能，但蛋的直徑對洞口而言委實太大，現在蛋卡在肉穴裡動彈不得。 

「佐助君，我幫你把蛋推出去，可能會有點疼，忍耐一下。」 

「啊－－啊－－」 

腹部被按壓的感覺並不好受，滿肚子的液體往下方湧去，試圖衝開擋在路口的蛋。無法掌握的失控感和快感讓佐助忍耐不住的哭出聲來。 

全身的肌肉在抽搐，從下腹傳來沉重的下墜感。蛋迫不及待的想離開窄小的通道，一寸一寸的脫離穴口，艷紅的肉花吐著白沫，皺摺被抹平，圈著蛋的模樣勾得人想凌虐它。 

「佐助君，我要用點力氣哦。」 

「嗯啊啊－－」 

櫻往下使力一壓，徹底把蛋推了出去。失去了堵塞物，鬆軟的穴口閉合不了，後穴裡頭的淫水和白液洶湧而出，地板上全是色情的水痕。 

男子身軀一顫一顫，挺起的胸膛流下乳白色的汁液，母奶香甜的味道充盈在鼻間。 

啊……差點忘了這個。 

小巧的茱萸溢出乳汁，櫻低頭就能看到兩隻可愛的雪白兔子。隨著肚子裡的液體流出，小腹回到了原本的平坦模樣，鼓漲的奶子就特別明顯。 

櫻略一思索，把手放在那對嬌美的胸脯上，力道不大的揉捏著。 

「唔－－不要－－」 

佐助試圖甩開在他胸上蹂躪的手，敏感的身子已經承受不住任何快感了。 

「乖，佐助君，這東西我不確定是否安全，很快就好，我幫你弄出來。」 

女子輕聲哄著。感受到懷中的人停止掙扎，櫻獎勵似的吻上佈滿淚痕的臉頰。兩隻手搓揉擠壓著乳肉，嫣紅的乳尖沾滿乳汁，流的櫻滿手都是。 

不用多久，乳孔就不再有母奶滲出了。櫻拿開雙手，瞄了眼那顆蛋，沒有什麼特別之處，好奇的戳了一下，卻看到蛋也變成煙消失了。 

「什麼啊這是……佐助君，你還……」 

櫻轉頭看向對方，結果對方又昏過去了。


End file.
